Shadows on the Wall
by R.D.W
Summary: Clark struggles with severe headache's caused by his new Super-Hearing ability while a "Shadowman" kills former friends of his. Reviews Appreciated **Now Complete**
1. Voices

1 "Shadows on the Wall"  
  
Original Smallville Fanfiction  
  
1.1 By Rich Wheeler  
  
Disclamer: Once again, I have to put this in here. Smallville is not my show, nor are any of the characters, they belong to the WB. I am simply using them for my own sake to make a good story. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Voices  
  
Paul Winters walks out the front door of the Winter's Dentistry building and closes it behind him, he takes out the key and locks it. Staying there late to get some extra work done he hurries towards his car to get home before his wife gets any more angry with him. There is a full moon out; Paul didn't like full moons…always seemed to scare him. He gets down the steps of the building and walks towards his car. Paul walks around it to the driver's side, he gets out another set of keys, his car keys. As he starts to unlock the door, a faint voice is heard from down an ally way across the street. "Paul…it's me Paul…"  
  
The voice echoes in Paul Winter's head, the voice sounds so familiar, but he can't at all remember whom it belongs to. "Paul…remember me Paul? It's me…" The faint voice continues to come from the same direction…down the alley where a single street light stands shining. Paul leaves the key in the keyhole of the door…somehow he just can't leave the area, he has to find out whose voice it is. He crosses the street and begins to walk towards the alley until he gets directly under the street light. "You wouldn't forget about me…would you Paul? Not again…" The voice continues. Paul looks ahead, the form of a ten year old boy appears down the alley in front of him.  
  
"Doug…Doug O'Dell? Is that you, Doug?" Paul asks.  
  
"I knew you would remember, Paul." The young boy replies.  
  
"No…no, it…it's not possible. You…but you…" Paul tries to finish his sentence but is too shocked to do so.  
  
"I…died? Is that what you were going to say, Paul?" The boy asks.  
  
"Yes…yes, Doug. You did die, all those years ago…you died in that old mine. And…and now you're back, just like when I last saw you." Paul says.  
  
"Yes, Paul, now I'm back. Do you remember how I died, Paul?" The young boy asks.  
  
"Doug…there was a cave in, the floor started to collapse…we all got out…except you." Paul replies.  
  
"Yes, except me. You know, when the rocks started to fall and everything started to go black…I remember seeing you guys leaving, running like cowards away from me. My leg was stuck under a rock, there was time, Paul. There was time for you to help me, there was time for you to save my life." The young boy says, as he becomes angry.  
  
"Doug…we didn't know what to do, we were all so scared." Paul says.  
  
"You left me there, only ten years of age to die. I fell beneath over twenty feet below ground, the rocks toppled over me…piling up. I didn't have a chance, my air was running out…I remember being so scared I couldn't even cry." The boy continues.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Doug…I'm just so sorry." Paul replies.  
  
"Well…now there is no need for an apology. It's all in the past…" The young boy says as he walks to the right side of the ally towards the brick wall. As the young boy walks towards it, he morphs into an adult man about the same age as Paul Winters. He walks until he gets right up to the wall, then…he walks right into it. Paul walks backwards in terror, he is now scared and very confused as to how he just talked to his childhood friend who died when they and their friends were playing together. Two shadows now appear on the wall, Paul's…and Doug's. But Doug's shadow stands alone, no body casts it. The shadow of Doug O'Dell moves towards Paul faster and faster as Paul begins to move quickly away, back to his car. Soon Paul begins to run back down the alley. Doug's shadow jumps from wall to wall, following close behind Paul.  
  
"Please! Please, Doug! I don't know who you are now…but please! Please don't hurt me!" Paul pleads.  
  
"I'm sorry, Paul…but its payback time, buddy." Doug says. Paul turns the corner and rests on the side of the building, trying to catch his breath. He has never been so frightened in his life. Moments pass…Paul is too afraid to move. There is no sign of Doug around him anymore…he wants to run to his car, but he can't…he is frozen. Suddenly, the adult arms of Doug O'Dell reach out of the wall behind where Paul is resting upon and grab onto his neck. Doug begins to choke him, and then…he bashes his head into the brick wall over and over again…until Paul falls to the ground, dead. The arms sink back into the wall and the shadow of Doug O'Dell disappears.  
  
  
  
The next day at the Beanery, Lex has paid a visit to Clark Kent for a talk over some coffee. "Come on, Clark…you have to tell her how you feel." Lex says as he takes a sip of his Latte.  
  
"I can't do that, Lex…she has a boyfriend." Clark replies.  
  
"That shouldn't stop you, I'm sure she would be glad to hear that you like her. Who knows…maybe she likes you back." Lex says.  
  
"Lex, why do you care so much about Lana and me having a relationship?" Clark asks.  
  
"Because I don't like seeing her with that quarterback anymore than you do, and Clark…you deserve her." Lex replies. Clark doesn't say anything; he goes into thought about what could happen if he told Lana how he really feels about her.  
  
"I can't…not yet." Clark says.  
  
"Then when?" Lex asks. Clark doesn't have an answer, he doesn't know when or if he'll ever tell her. Clark turns his head up and sees Chloe and Pete come through the doors of the Beanery. They see Clark and Lex and walk over to their table.  
  
"Thought we'd find you two here." Chloe says as she and Pete each take a seat at the table.  
  
"Hello, Chloe…it's nice to see you again." Lex says.  
  
"You to, Lex. Hey, did you guys see today's newspaper?" Chloe says as she pulls it out of her bag and sets it on the table. The headline reads, "Dentist Paul Winters Beaten To Death Late Last Night."  
  
"Looks like somebody didn't enjoy their root canal." Lex says.  
  
"The back of his head was smashed in…there are fragments of his skull still around the crime scene." Pete says.  
  
"Thanks for the visual aid, Pete. So who is the suspect this time? The Invisible Man…or Dracula?" Clark says.  
  
"They haven't taken anybody in on this yet, but police are saying it's probably the work of a street gang or something." Chloe says.  
  
"And let me guess…you don't believe that." Clark says.  
  
"It's just that they found someone's fingerprints around the guy's neck…but they're in the front, like he was being strangled from behind, and then pulled back into the wall. That doesn't make sense, they found his body laying against the building, it's like someone would have to put their arms through the wall to get a hold of him." Chloe replies.  
  
"Well, detective…looks like you have another case on your hands to get to the bottom of." Lex says to Chloe.  
  
"The real detectives never seem to do their jobs right, so sometimes I need to step in. What do you think, Clark?" Chloe asks.  
  
"I don't know…maybe the killer is someone with backward hands." Clark jokes.  
  
"When something like this happens in Smallville you can never be too sure." Pete says. The four of them laugh a little and become silent for a few moments. Clark looks out the window and then, suddenly…voices appear in his head. Voices that are crying and yelling out for help, Clark becomes dizzy and steps out of his seat. The terrified voices continue to fill his head, making it very painful. The other three look as Clark holds his head in pain, they become scared of his condition and try to help him, but he drops to the floor…his head stinging with excruciating pain.  
  
  
  
Clark is back home now after the voices have gone and he feels better, he's reassured his friends he is all right, so they let him go. Clark walks into the barn and sees his dad inside working. "Hey son, came to give your old dad a hand?" Jonathan Kent asks.  
  
"Sure dad…you know I told you a couple days ago that I was getting headaches again, really, really bad ones." Clark says.  
  
"Yeah, I remember Clark. Did you have another one?" Jonathan asks.  
  
"Today, about an hour ago at the Beanery…I was talking with Chloe and Pete and Lex and all of a sudden these really scared voices came into my head…they just kept getting louder and louder and the pain just kept getting worse until I collapsed on the floor. I think I woke up a little later, my friends were around me wondering what had happened. Dad…I'm scared. I never know when they're going to happen." Clark says.  
  
"Son, I don't know what I could tell you that might help in any way…but this is just another obstacle you're going to have to overcome." Jonathan replies.  
  
"There's got to be something I can do, maybe take some extra strength pain killers." Clark says.  
  
"Clark, you know aspirin and any other pill doesn't work on you. You got headaches when you were dealing with your vision problems, you have to learn how to control this like you did that." Jonathan says.  
  
"I don't know how dad, I don't even know what this is…could I be reading minds? Before I could see through things, and I learned to control that…but I just don't know what this is…I don't know." Clark says.  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later, Clark. Until then you'll have to learn to deal with it until you can control it." Jonathan replies.  
  
"Yeah…sooner or later." Clark says.  
  
"Now how about helping me out around here?" Jonathan asks.  
  
"Sure, Dad…" Clark says as he walks towards his father to give him some help.  
  
  
  
The next day at Smallville High School, the third hour bell has just rung and the students are leaving their classrooms and heading towards their next ones. Clark is still finishing something up and getting ready to leave while Chloe and Pete wait for him. The lights are still dimmed from when the Teacher, Mr. Stewart, turned on an overhead projector to show the class how to do their next assignment. "Come on, Clark…hurry up." Pete says as he waits by the door with Chloe.  
  
"That's okay, guys, I'll catch up to you." Clark says as he nears completion of writing down a few things.  
  
"Alright, Clark…later." Chloe says as the two leave. Clark finishes his writing and puts his book back in his backpack; he stands him and puts it on.  
  
"See ya tomorrow, Mr. Stewart." Clark says as he heads out of the room.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Kent…I need to talk to you for just a second before you go." Mr. Stewart says.  
  
"Okay, what about?" Clark asks.  
  
"I just wanted to say that you did an excellent job on your English paper, it was the first one I graded." Mr. Stewart says.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Stewart, I worked really hard on it." Clark replies.  
  
"Well I hope you pursue writing, you have a talent that I haven't seen in years." Mr. Stewart says.  
  
"Thanks again, Mr. Stewart. I'll think about that, so…I better be going." Clark says.  
  
"Yes, have a good day, Mr. Kent." Mr. Stewart says as Clark walks out of the door. In the classroom the overhead light goes out. Mr. Stewart takes out the old bulb and throws it away. He opens the closet doors and takes out a new one and then walks back to the overhead and screws it in place. The overhead flashes back on again, but now…a shadow appears in light of the projector. A shadow of a man, that does not belong to Mr. Stewart. Mr. Stewart turns around and is startled by the shadow, falling a few steps backwards. He looks around himself to see who else is in the room casting that shadow…but there is no one.  
  
"W-What's going on here?" Mr. Stewart asks.  
  
"Hello, David…it's been a long time." The shadow of Doug O'Dell says.  
  
"Oh…my god! Is this some kind of a joke, who is doing this?!" Mr. Stewart asks. The shadow moves out of the light, lurking around the dim light.  
  
"It is no joke, David. Do you remember me?" The shadow asks somewhere around the room.  
  
"No…no, I don't know who…or what you are." Mr. Stewart says looking around himself in fear.  
  
"Oh I am a who, David…my name is Doug. Doug O'Dell." The voice of the shadow says, now somewhere else around the room.  
  
"No…that can't be!" Mr. Stewart says.  
  
"Now you remember…I couldn't forget you, so I knew you couldn't forget me." The shadow says, sounding closer to Mr. Stewart than before. David Stewart runs towards the light switch but is stopped…not by a shadow, but now by a man. Doug O'Dell grabs Mr. Stewart by the neck and begins choking him like he did with Paul Winters. "You could of saved me David…now who's going to save you?" Doug says as he continues to choke the life out of him.  
  
In the hallway Clark is about half way to his next class when he forgets he left his notebook in class. Angrily, he hurries back to the classroom to grab his notebook. As Clark approaches the door he hears Mr. Stewart's choking and runs inside. He sees a man lifting Mr. Stewart in the air choking him out, Clark quickly turns on the lights and Doug O'Dell yells out in pain as he begins to burn from the light. He throws David Stewart to the ground and then he runs away and jumps through a wall. Clark helps Mr. Stewart sit up and then looks at the wall, which Doug O'Dell just leaped straight through without leaving a scratch on it. Clark doesn't know what to make of it, but he suddenly feels very glad he forgot his notebook. 


	2. Control

Chapter 2: Control  
  
In the newsroom of the Torch one half hour after school has ended, Clark, Chloe and Pete discuss the newest weirdness surrounding the town of Smallville, Kansas. "So…a man was holding Mr. Stewart up by his neck, choking him and then you come back in because you forgot your notebook…and then you turn on the light, he starts smoking like he's on fire…and then he jumps straight into the wall? Is that what you're telling me, Clark?" Chloe asks as she walks around Clark trying to get all the facts straight.  
  
"If you don't believe me, ask Mr. Stewart. I'm telling you Chloe, he jumped straight into the wall…didn't leave any marks on it or anything." Clark replies.  
  
"Is there any connection between this attempted murder and the murder that happened two nights ago?" Pete asks.  
  
"The police found out when they were talking to Mr. Stewart that he and Paul Winters used to play together as kids. And that's not all, Mr. Stewart told the police that the killer is a man named Doug O'Dell…another childhood friend of theirs." Chloe says.  
  
"So…why can't the police just go and arrest him?" Clark asks.  
  
"Because, Clark…Doug O'Dell died when he was ten years old. Paul Winters, Mr. Stewart, Doug O'Dell and two other guys used to play around that old mine way out on the outskirts of Smallville. Mr. Stewart said that one day while they were playing, they went into the mine and there was a cave in…the floor collapsed and everyone got out except for Doug. His friends were traumatized, especially when the body was never found." Chloe replies.  
  
"Chloe, are you telling me a ghost killed Paul Winters and tried to kill Mr. Stewart?" Clark asks.  
  
"Maybe…remember, anything's possible in Smallville." Chloe says.  
  
"Two other guys…could they be targets as well?" Clark asks.  
  
"The cops got in contact with those two guys immediately and told them everything, they placed them in police protection." Chloe says.  
  
"So now they and they're families are in houses in secret locations for the time being." Pete says.  
  
"So how's Mr. Stewart doing?" Clark asks.  
  
"He's pretty shaken up, but he's not hurt…he said he's going to go back to work tomorrow." Pete says.  
  
"You know I wonder…about that old mine…" Chloe starts.  
  
"No way, Chloe! Don't even think about…that is too creepy!" Pete says.  
  
"We're not going to go looking around that mine for meteor rocks, Chloe. Besides, Doug O'Dell died there before the meteors hit." Clark says.  
  
"The body was never found…maybe he didn't die there at all, maybe he was still alive somehow. Or he didn't actually die…he just fell into a coma or something. And then, when the meteors hit…they woke him up…somehow." Chloe says.  
  
"I think this is something we should leave to the police, Chloe." Pete says.  
  
"Come on, Pete…do the cops ever do their jobs right?" Chloe says.  
  
"Well…knowing Chloe she'll never let this go, lets just check out that mine and then we can all get home for supper." Clark says as he gets out of his chair and grabs his backpack.  
  
"Aw, man…" Pete says as he follows Chloe and Clark out the door.  
  
  
  
Clark, Chloe and Pete arrive at the old, abandoned Smallville mine after lots of harsh walking. They walk through some tall grass and see it, about twenty feet ahead of them. Broken pieces of wood and large and small rocks lay scattered all around the dark mine. Clark can feel the symptoms of the meteor rocks as they get closer; he is the only one that sees some of them lying around. Clark keeps at a safe enough distance as the three come to a sign laying on the ground that reads, "Do Not Enter". "You see that? That right there is a sign, a sign saying DO NOT ENTER. So I say we just turn back now before something bad happens, which it will." Pete says, not wanting to go any further.  
  
"Too late to turn back now, Pete." Clark says.  
  
"It's really dark in there, you brought the flashlight right?" Chloe asks.  
  
"Yeah, I got it right here." Clark says as he pulls the flashlight out of his backpack. Chloe takes it and shines the light into the darkness. Several rocks from the cave in have blocked the path that once led deep into the earth. Chloe begins to walk closer into the mine; the collapsed floor is buried under the big rocks. Chloe shines the light around the ground, sure enough meteor rocks lay scattered around.  
  
"Yeah, this whole area is full of meteor rocks you guys, and Mr. Stewart had to of been wrong…there is no way Doug O'Dell would have been able to survive this. These rocks piled up on top of him, no one could live through that." Chloe says.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, miss." A man says as he walks up to Clark, Pete and Chloe.  
  
"Woah! Jeeze…scared me there, mister." Pete says as he jumps back and sees a tall, middle aged man standing there.  
  
"Who are you?" Chloe says as she comes out of the mine.  
  
"My name is John Melville, sorry if I scared you." The man, now known as John says.  
  
"What did you mean when you said Chloe was wrong?" Clark asks.  
  
"It's just that, Doug O'Dell is alive. I was right around here one night, a few weeks ago. Sometimes I come here and think about old times. I saw Doug, or at least I heard him…he was in there, calling out to me for help, even after all these years." John says looking into the mine.  
  
"Oh, you're John Melville? Wait…why are you here? I thought the police put you and your family in a safe house." Chloe says.  
  
"They did, but that safe house isn't far from here. It's a couple of miles down that road, in the town adjacent to Smallville." John says pointing down a dirt road.  
  
"So, you really heard him calling out to you?" Pete asks.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't believe…thought maybe I had dreamed it, but it was real. I don't know how but Doug is back somehow, and he's getting back at all of us for letting him die. But we didn't let him die…I remember we tried helping him, we wanted to so badly. By the time we got out Doug was already beginning to get showered by rocks…and then the wooden floor broke and he fell. It doesn't matter what I do…I'll never forget that day." John says.  
  
"So…the meteor rocks brought Doug back to life, and now he can walk through walls and all he wants his revenge." Chloe says.  
  
"Doesn't he have any weaknesses?" John Melville asks.  
  
"Yeah…light, I saw it…he has to stay in the dark or else he starts burning." Clark replies.  
  
"You know…Doug won't stop until he's finished, eventually he will kill me and our other friend. I know that now, and there isn't a thing I can do." John says without much care.  
  
"No, Mr. Melville…don't talk like that. You're under police protection, remember?" Pete says.  
  
"The man can walk through walls, and it won't be hard for him to find out where we are. Looks like night will be coming soon…I suggest you three get back home before it does, because that's when he comes." John says as he starts to walk away.  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Melville, nothing is going to happen to you or anyone else. I can assure you that." Clark says as he watches John Melville walk away down the dirt road.  
  
"Right, kid…whatever you say." John replies. Chloe, Clark and Pete watch John walk out of sight; then they go back home as well.  
  
  
  
The next day at Smallville High, Clark is sitting in his English class once again; Mr. Stewart is back and in good health. "So, I know some of you kids probably thought I would be gone a few days, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not going away that easy." Mr. Stewart says as some of the kids laugh. "So, today you'll be starting your reports about a famous author who inspires you. Then you will write a short biography about them and the key events in their lives, then you will pick one book written by them and write a short essay about it. This year, I'll be putting you into groups of two, so I don't want to hear anymore moans and groans. I've prepared a list of pairs, so I'll just name off your partners and then you can go to the library and get to work. First pair, Walter and Bradley…second pair, Julie and Steven…third, Chloe and Peter…fourth, Clark and…Lana Lang." Mr. Stewart says, continuing to name off pairs. Clark tries to hold back a big smile and jump out of his seat in excitement. He looks over to where Lana is sitting and waves to her, she smiles and waves back. Clark turns his head back and looks down at his paper, letting the smile sweep across his face.  
  
  
  
In the library only a few minutes later, the pairs of students are working together to research information and write about the author of their choice. Clark and Lana sit at the far end of the room next to one of the very large windows; Pete and Chloe sit nearby. Books are scattered across the tables, with kids highlighting things and talking to one another about what they want to include in their reports. Clark looks up from his book he's getting information out of and stares at Lana, who is writing notes down in her notebook. She looks up at him and as fast as possible he looks back down at his book, trying to make it seem like his eyes weren't just glued to her. "Alright, Clark. I wrote down some passages and some notes from this book…what do you have?" Lana asks.  
  
"Oh, um…I'm just reading, still. I'll write down some stuff soon." Clark replies.  
  
"Ok, Clark. Hey are you going to Janie Carmichael's party on Saturday night?" Lana asks.  
  
"Well…I hadn't really thought about it. Are you?" Clark replies.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going even though Whitney won't be there. He'll be out of town until Monday. You should go too, you could mingle with a girl or something." Lana says with a smile.  
  
"Right, a girl…" Clark says trying to think of a better response.  
  
"You don't have to, Clark. But if you do, I'll be there…and it's always nice to have someone you know around." Lana says.  
  
"Lana…I will definitely go to Janie's party on Saturday night." Clark says smiling.  
  
"Glad to hear that, Clark…but promise me this time you'll be there…wait, no…don't promise me, you are the king of broken promises. Just…be there." Lana says.  
  
"I will, Lana…and that is not a promise." Clark replies. The two smile and turn back to working on their reports. As Clark is about to turn the page, his head begins to hurt once again. He becomes dizzy and his eyes get blurry…the pain intensifies as he looks around the room and hears the voices of scared people in need of help pound louder and louder in his head. Clark begins to wobble, not being able to control his balance any longer he falls out of his chair and blacks out.  
  
"Oh my god…Clark!" Lana yells. 


	3. Shotgun

Chapter 3: Shotgun  
  
Lana runs over to Clark, Chloe, Pete and several other students do the same. They rush over to the unconscious Clark Kent and try to wake him back up. Clark's eyes open slowly, the pain is now gone as he looks at the worried faces around him, one in particular sticks out, Lana's. She is scared; she obviously cares a lot about him judging by the look on her face. Clark is helped up to his feet by a few of the kids. Mr. Stewart gets over to him to see what has happened  
  
"Mr. Kent, are you alright? What happened?" Mr. Stewart asks.  
  
"I just had a dizzy spell, I get those sometimes. I'm ok though, everything's good…just a dizzy spell." Clark assures Mr. Stewart and the rest of the kids.  
  
"Well, you're sure you don't need to see the nurse?" Mr. Stewart asks.  
  
"No, I don't need to do that, I'll be fine." Clark replies.  
  
"…Alright, Mr. Kent. I'll take your word for it, so come on people, everyone back to work." Mr. Stewart says as the kids begin to go back to their tables and work on their reports. Lana stands close to Clark as everyone walks away, he looks at everyone, then at Lana; feeling more than a little embarrassed.  
  
"A dizzy spell, Clark? Looked like more than that." Lana says with concern.  
  
"I'm okay, Lana, really." Clark replies. Lana nods and they both sit back at their table and start working on their report again.  
  
As the final bell of the day rings, the kids flock out as fast as possible. Clark comes out with Lana, they both walk towards the parking lot. "So, I'll look up some more info on my computer at home tonight, and over the weekend." Lana says.  
  
"Same here, Lana." Clark says.  
  
"I'm glad it's Friday, this week has been a busy one for me…now I can relax at home and tomorrow night I can have a little fun." Lana says.  
  
"Yeah, I hear you…last party I've been to was three years ago when Pete had his last little kid birthday party. His mom made this huge chocolate cake, then it fell on the floor and the dog ended up eating most of it." Clark says with a laugh. Lana smiles as they keep walking. "Hey, Lana…when I blacked out in the library today…well, I have these secrets, amazing, bizarre secrets that I've kept for as long as I can remember. And…now, I've got another one to add to the collection…" Clark struggles to say.  
  
"Clark…what secrets?" Lana asks.  
  
"Um…lately, I've been hearing…I mean…I'm sorry, Lana. I shouldn't say anything like this, I just really wanted to talk to someone about this…stuff in my life, besides my parents. But I can't, and now I feel like an idiot." Clark says.  
  
"It's okay, Clark…everyone has secrets, that have to stay secret. No matter how much we want to tell someone about them." Lana says. Clark feels better; Lana always has a way of making him feel better. The two smile as they reach the parking lot. Clark sees Whitney Fordman coming out of the gymnasium doors of the school towards Lana and himself.  
  
"Hey, Lana wanna go get something to eat?" Whitney asks.  
  
"Sure, Whitney." Lana replies.  
  
"So…Kent, you need a ride home or something?" Whitney says after a couple moments of silence.  
  
"Aw, no thanks, Whitney. I think I'll walk, I've been doing that a lot lately." Clark replies.  
  
"Walk, must take you a while to get home." Lana says.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Clark says.  
  
"Bye, Clark, I'll see you tomorrow night." Lana says as she and Whitney get into his truck.  
  
"Tomorrow night?" Whitney says inside the truck confused. They drive away, leaving Clark standing there watching them go out of view. Clark walks back towards the road, planning on using his super speed to get home in a flash once no one is around to see him. Just then, Lex drives up towards Clark in one of his many expensive sports cars.  
  
"Clark!" Lex calls out after the window slides down.  
  
"Hey, Lex. What are doing around here?" Clark asks.  
  
"I came into town to get a few things, how about you hop in, I'll take you home." Lex says. Clark nods and gets in, they drive down the road and then turn the corner down the next. "Did you talk to Lana?" Lex asks as he drives.  
  
"I did a lot of talking to her today, the teacher made us partners for a report we have to write." Clark replies.  
  
"Oh, now that is a sweet deal. Did you tell her you like her yet?" Lex asks.  
  
"No, Lex…but I told her something, well…I almost told her something that would of gotten me in way over my head." Clark says.  
  
"And that something is?" Lex asks.  
  
"Sorry, Lex…it's a secret. A secret that not even you can know about." Clark says.  
  
"I'm not a big fan of secrets, Clark. I like to know everything about the people I trust and care for." Lex says.  
  
"Sorry, Lex…my lips are sealed." Clark says.  
  
"One day I'll know the real Clark Kent, I'll see through your mask…you can count on that." Lex says.  
  
"Until then…I need some advice." Clark says.  
  
"Continue…" Lex replies.  
  
"There's this party tomorrow night, at Janie Carmichael's house. Pretty much everybody is going to be there, including Lana…and she'll be alone." Clark says.  
  
"Clark…that is your perfect opportunity to tell her. You and her alone, somewhere away from the party environment…then you tell her, and then you get a response." Lex says.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of…" Clark says.  
  
"Don't fear what she'll have to say, Clark. Because, even if she says she doesn't like you like that…you will feel better after telling her." Lex says.  
  
"What if she likes me back…is that possible?" Clark says.  
  
"Of course it is, and if she does…than, my friend, you will be a happy man. And these days, those are hard to come by. Here's your house, Clark…I'll be sure to see how everything turns out, have fun at the party." Lex says as he stops the car in front of the Kent Farm.  
  
"Later, Lex…thanks for the ride." Clark says as he gets out.  
  
"Don't mention it." Lex replies as the door closes. Clark walks up his front steps as Lex Luthor drives off.  
  
  
  
The Kent family is nearing completion of that night's dinner; Clark is getting up with his plate to take to the sink. "So Clark, you finish your homework yet?" Jonathan Kent asks as he eats.  
  
"Most of it, dad." Clark replies as he walks to the sink.  
  
"Not the answer I want to here, Clark. Get up there and finish it." Jonathan replies.  
  
"Alright…" Clark says as he puts his plate in the sink and begins to walk up to his room. As he leaves the kitchen, the voices hit him again. Clark falls to the ground, struggling to stay conscious. Jonathan and Martha quickly jump out of their seats and rush to his aid. "The voices, dad…I can't make them stop…" Clark says holding his head in sheer pain.  
  
"You have to concentrate, Clark…control them!" Jonathan shouts.  
  
"What's happening, Jonathan?!" Martha asks, very scared.  
  
"I can't dad…I can't…" Clark says.  
  
"Yes you can, Clark…take control!" Jonathan says. Clark's hands fall away from his head as he pounds the ground, shaking in pain. Clark begins to concentrate as hard as he can, the voices seem to become more clear, the pain begins to lessen. Jonathan and Martha watch Clark, they know they can't do anything, Clark must help himself. The look on Clark's face is very focused, he knows he has to take control. Soon his eyes open, he feels great relief. Clark stands up and looks at his worried parents.  
  
"The voices turned into just one…the voice of John Melville. He's in danger…I have to get to him, before it's too late." Clark says as he speeds out of the room like a rocket. Jonathan and Martha look as Clark is instantly not there anymore.  
  
"We're going to have to get used to this." Jonathan says as he takes a deep breath and puts an arm around Martha.  
  
  
  
In only a matter of seconds, Clark arrives at the old mine that he, Chloe and Pete were at just a day before. Clark remembers where John Melville said he and his family were staying, about two miles down a lonely dirt road. It is a warm, windy night, there is an eerie calm around the area. Clark has an impulse to be scared, but he fights it and speeds down the dirt road towards the safe house. As Clark Kent approaches the house, which is located next to no other in a very quiet, lonesome place, he sees several policemen unconscious on the ground. Clark looks at them, and then at the house…it is completely dark inside. Clark enters the house through a side door, he begins turning on lights as he passes through. There is no sign of Doug O'Dell or any members of the Melville family. Clark turns on another light and sees a staircase leading up to the second floor of the house.  
  
He walks up the stairs, they creek, making the only noise in the house. Clark reaches the top of the stairs and continues to turn on the lights, wherever he can find them. Clark walks down a long hallway, looking through doors of empty rooms on his left and right. He walks to the end of it, another staircase leads down, but right at the top of it there is a door, slightly open. Clark pushes it open, then tries the light switch…this time, the light doesn't turn on. Clark walks into the room and is shocked when he sees the dead body of John Melville, lying on the ground with a gun in his hand which he must of used for self defense. Clark doesn't know what to do; he moves towards a window and looks out it, just so he can stop looking at the body. Clark shakes in disbelief, thoughts run through his mind, "why am I here right now?"  
  
Clark turns back around, and in the darkness stands Doug O'Dell, looking down at the body of Mr. Melville and then looking up at Clark. "What…what did you do?" Clark asks.  
  
"John never was a very good shot." Doug says as he points to a large whole in the wall caused by John's shooting. "I've seen you before, haven't I?"  
  
"You won't get away with this, Doug." Clark says.  
  
"Yeah…I've seen you, when I was in the process of killing another one of my old friends you came in and interrupted. You may have gotten away with meddling in my business before, but this time you won't, kid." Doug says as picks up the shotgun.  
  
"I wouldn't do that…" Clark says looking at the gun.  
  
"Too late." Doug says as he pulls the trigger of the shotgun and blasts Clark through the window, sending him falling hard to the ground, with several shards of glass following him. Doug walks towards the window and looks down at Clark, who is covered in broken glass. Doug smiles and throws the gun to the floor; he backs into the darkness and vanishes. 


	4. Party Crasher

Chapter 4: Party Crasher  
  
The next morning at the Kent house, Martha Kent holds up Clark's torn up shirt caused by the shotgun bullet. Clark looks at it shrugs his shoulders. "So now you're bulletproof?" Martha asks.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you mom, that's news to me." Clark replies.  
  
"I saw the news this morning, sad about John Melville…" Martha says as she puts the shirt down on the table and takes a seat next to it.  
  
"If only I would have been there just a few minutes earlier…he would still be alive." Clark says.  
  
"Clark, you can't start blaming yourself for things like this." Jonathan Kent says as he walks into the room.  
  
"He's right, just because you have these gifts doesn't mean you'll be able to save everyone from things like this." Martha says.  
  
"Yeah…I know." Clark says.  
  
"I think a change of subject would be a good idea. Clark, that party tonight…" Jonathan Kent starts.  
  
"Don't worry about it, dad, I won't get into any trouble if that's what you're thinking." Clark says.  
  
"Who's throwing this party?" Martha asks.  
  
"It's at Janie Carmichael's house, mom." Clark replies.  
  
"Her parents will be there?" Martha asks.  
  
"Um, I think so." Clark replies.  
  
"I don't know about this…" Jonathan says.  
  
"Dad, don't worry…besides, I have to go, I promised Lana." Clark says.  
  
"Aw…Lana, I see. Clark, Lana is a great girl, but I don't want to see you getting your hopes up." Martha says.  
  
"We're just friends, mom…now can we end this party conversation? Please?" Clark says.  
  
"Sure, Clark, now…you've got to make some deliveries." Jonathan says.  
  
"Right, dad…" Clark says as he walks out of the room.  
  
  
  
At the Luthor Ancestral Home, Lex is just coming outside after seeing Clark coming with deliveries of produce. "Clark, nice to see you, especially with some Kent Farm goodies." Lex says as they meet outside.  
  
"Hey, Lex. How's your Saturday?" Clark asks.  
  
"I had a meeting in Metropolis, but it was cancelled…so, I decided to just spend the day relaxing, then I got a call inviting me to that party tonight." Lex replies.  
  
"Oh yeah? Are you going?" Clark asks.  
  
"Sure, what else am I going to do?" Lex says as Clark hands him a couple of bags of produce.  
  
"So, you've made quite an impression on the kids in town. You're pretty popular around here." Clark says.  
  
"Heh…maybe with the kids, but most of the adults around here wouldn't mind seeing me vanish off the face of the earth. I don't think you have time to chat, so I'll leave you with this. The party tonight…it's one of those rare moments in life that if you miss you'll regret it forever. Tell Lana how you feel, don't worry about Whitney or what she might say…just tell her. Trust me, you'll feel a lot better." Lex says as he holds the two bags. Clark doesn't respond, he thinks about what Lex has said and nods his head as he walks back to the truck.  
  
"Bye, Lex…I'll see you around." Clark says as he opens the driver's side door. Lex watches Clark leave, wondering what's going to happen at that party…then, he walks back into his very large home.  
  
After Clark has finished up his last few deliveries, he begins driving home, but takes the longer way home past Lana's house. He drives slower as he passes, he sees her face through a window and thinks about how much she means to him. After a couple of moments, he speeds up and heads home.  
  
  
  
Hours later, around 7p.m. Clark is trying on outfit after outfit for the party. Martha Kent is in his room helping him out. "What about this one?" Martha asks Clark as she holds up a red, long sleeved shirt with blue stripes.  
  
"I don't think so, mom." Clark replies as he continues to look through all of his clothes. A few moments later, Clark and Martha hear a knock on the front door.  
  
"I wonder who that could be?" Martha says as she exits Clark's room and heads down the stairs. Martha opens the front door; Chloe Sullivan stands in the doorway. "Oh, hello Chloe, what are you doing here?" Martha asks.  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Kent, I just stopped by to talk to Clark about that party tonight. Clark comes down the stairs and sees Chloe, who is now in the kitchen after Martha has let her in.  
  
"Hey, Chloe, what's up?" Clark asks.  
  
"Clark, you can't go to that party tonight." Chloe says.  
  
"What? Why not?" Clark replies.  
  
"Because, I did a little digging and found out that Janie's Carmichael's dad is Peter Carmichael…another of Doug O'dell's childhood friends." Chloe says.  
  
"Come on, Chloe. If it was him, there would be no party tonight, they would be in that safe house." Clark says.  
  
"You know, Janie, she's a spoiled brat. She's had this party planned for months and not even the chance of her dad being killed is going to stop her from having it. They've got cops and security guards everywhere around that house, he's gonna get in that house, Clark. I've tried telling the other kids to stay away from the party but that only makes them want to go more, but I know I can at least keep you from going." Chloe says. Clark thinks for a moment before saying anything.  
  
"I'm going Chloe, I have to…I promised Lana." Clark says.  
  
"Oh come on, this is more important than her. I don't want to see you getting hurt." Chloe says.  
  
"I'm going to be ok, and if Doug decides to come around…I'll be ready for him." Clark says.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Chloe asks.  
  
"Sorry, Chloe, I gotta get going. You coming?" Clark asks as he grabs his jacket and walks towards the door.  
  
"(Sigh)…fine, Clark, you got me. I'll once again tag along, but don't say I didn't warn you when that shadow guy shows up." Chloe says. Clark smiles as they walk to the truck.  
  
  
  
Clark and Chloe arrive at Janie Carmichael's huge house after a ten minute drive. Chloe wasn't kidding; there are guards and police officers surrounding the house, even checking the kids before letting them inside. "You see now, Clark? This is serious…I've got a bad feeling." Chloe says as they pull in to park.  
  
"I'm sure it will be alright, look at all these cops." Clark replies.  
  
"I know you're barely listening to me right now, I know all you're doing is thinking about little Miss Lana Lang." Chloe says. The two take off their seat belts and get out of the truck, walking past the large fountain and flower gardens.  
  
"Jeeze, this is the first time I've been here. Why don't the Carmichael's just move to Metropolis like all the other rich people do?" Clark asks.  
  
"They enjoy the country life, I guess." Chloe says as they stand in a line of kids waiting to get inside.  
  
"You know you're wrong about me and Lana, Chloe. I know she's going out with Whitney, that's why we're just friends." Clark says.  
  
"What if she wasn't going out with Whitney, would you still be just friends?" Chloe asks as they move up a little in line. Once again, Clark is slow to respond.  
  
"Hey, look, we're already at the front of the line." Clark says as two police officers scan him with metal detectors and pat him down. A moment later they clear him and he walks into the house. Chloe goes through the same procedure.  
  
"Hey! Watch your hands, buddy!" Chloe says as she is patted down. Soon, she is cleared as well and walks in after Clark. Inside, the party mood is high, everyone seems to be having a great time. Music plays throughout the house and only gets louder as Clark and Chloe move further into it. A band is playing some rock music while the kids jump up and down with drinks in their hands. "Remind me why I came here with you again?" Chloe asks.  
  
"Let's move over here." Clark says as he walks down a hallway to a quieter party area where softer music plays and kids sit on couches and on chairs conversing and joking around. Clark sees Lana at the end of the room looking out a window at the night sky alone. He stops and looks at her, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Oh great…" Chloe says.  
  
"Chloe I think I'm gonna go talk to Lana for a second…" Clark says as he starts walking towards her, slowly.  
  
"Of course…might as well start walking home." Chloe says.  
  
"Hey, Chloe! I know you! Come join the party!" A guy holding a drink says as he signals her over by him and a few friends. Chloe is hesitant, but than thinks "what the hell?" She goes and joins a group of people, dancing around and having a good time. Clark approaches Lana, very nervously.  
  
"Hi, Lana." Clark says.  
  
"Hey Clark, I was thinking you might not show up." Lana says.  
  
"Of course I showed up, I promised." Clark says.  
  
"I've heard that before." Lana says.  
  
"So, have you been here long?" Clark asks.  
  
"Not really, I've only been here for about ten minutes." Lana replies. Clark nods his head, not sure what to say. An awkward silence comes next, but Clark quickly tries to blurt something out.  
  
"Lana…I really, really like…that sweater." Clark says, quickly scorning himself in his mind for saying that instead of what he really wanted to say.  
  
"Thanks…is there something you want to tell me Clark, you just have that look on your face like you want to say something…but can't." Lana says looking into his eyes. Clark looks at her, he knows he has to tell her.  
  
"Yeah, there's something I've been wanting to say for a long time…Lana, I…" Clark stops when he looks over her shoulder and sees something not right. He sees the shadow man, Doug O'Dell, moving down the hallway.  
  
"What is it, Clark?" Lana asks.  
  
"He's here…Lana, I have to stop him…" Clark says as he runs off down the hallway. Lana watches him move away, deep down wishing he would of finished that sentence. Clark moves down the hallway, following the shadow as it moves from room to room. He runs into the biggest room, where most of the kids are jumping up and down partying and drinking. Clark begins switching on every light he can find. The kids begin to yell at him and ask him just what the hell he's doing.  
  
"Listen! Everyone! Turn on every light you can find! This is serious! You gotta turn on the light…no darkness!" Clark yells out.  
  
"Shut up!" A kid yells.  
  
"Get out of here, Nark!" Another yells. Clark gets cups and garbage thrown at him until he's forced to get out of there. He walks down another hall, still flipping on light switches. Clark reaches a flight of stairs leading up to another floor, where it is much quieter. Clark moves up the stairs, everything is dark except for a light at the end of the hallway. Clark gets to the door with the light inside and uses his x-ray vision to look inside…its Janie's dad, working in his study.  
  
"You should be dead." A voice from directly behind Clark whispers. Clark turns around and is immediately grabbed by…darkness. He is picked up and thrown down the hallway. Clark gets up and tries to switch on the light…but it doesn't come on. "Sorry, kid…not this time." The "Shadowman" says as he walks closer to Clark. It's pure blackness all around him…Clark can't see him. Clark slowly walks back towards Peter Carmichael's study to warn him, but is once again grabbed and pulled all the way by the stairs. The darkness takes form, the form of Doug O'Dell. "I don't know how you survived that gunshot…but you won't survive this." Doug says as he throws Clark over the staircase. Clark lands hard on the wood floor below, some kids take notice.  
  
"Holy crap! You see that guy?!" A kid yells out as several of them move around him to see if he's all right. Clark gets on his feet and looks up at where he just fell.  
  
"Everyone get out of here! Go home!" Clark yells. The kids begin to leave, still having no clue of what's happening. Clark rushes back up the stairs towards Peter Carmichael. Clark sees Doug O'Dell holding Peter next to a large, opened window.  
  
"It's too late now, kid, you can't save him! Now after all these years I'll have my revenge! And there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it! Goodbye, Pete…oh, and it was nice to see you again." Doug says as he pushes Peter Carmichael out the window towards the sharp, steel gate that circles the house.  
  
Clark darts down the stair and out of the house in a blur. Clark's super speed lets him catch Peter just before he lands on the gate. "No! That's impossible!" Doug yells. Doug begins to walk down the hallway, but Clark stands in his way. "No…how did you…no!" Doug yells.  
  
"You've got to stop this, Doug. I know what happened to you in the past, but it wasn't their fault, it wasn't anyone's." Clark says.  
  
"You don't know anything!" Doug says as he takes his shadow form and goes right through Clark and down the stairs, trying to flee. As Doug makes it towards the door the lights flick on, making him drop to the floor in pain…burning. Clark goes after Doug and sees him evaporating, then looks to the left…its Lana Lang who has flipped the light switch.  
  
"Lana?" Clark says.  
  
"What's happening to him?" Lana asks.  
  
"There's no more darkness for him to hide in…no more shadows." Clark says as he watches the last of Doug O'Dell vanish into thin air. Lana moves over to Clark.  
  
"This has been quite the party." Lana says. Clark looks at her and smiles.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Clark says as they both walk through the front door away from Janie's.  
  
  
  
The next day, at The Beanery, Clark and Lex are having a conversation over a cup of coffee. "So I didn't see you at the party last night." Clark says.  
  
"No, something actually did come up at the last minute…but from what I hear it was a night to remember." Lex replies.  
  
"Yeah…it was something." Clark says.  
  
"So, did you tell Lana how you feel about her?" Lex asks. Clark looks out the window and sees Lana passing by with Whitney. She looks in and smiles and waves at him, he waves back.  
  
"No, I didn't…but I like where we're at now, some nice place in between her knowing and not knowing. And that's good enough for me." Clark says.  
  
The End  
  
This Fanfiction Copyright 2001 Rich Wheeler 


End file.
